


"The beauty is the beast"

by ASoulFromFarFarAway



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemist!Logan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Death, Assassin!Virgil, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dragon corruption is basically dragon rabies, Dragon hunter!Deceit, Dragon!Roman, Dragonettes arent good at handeling cold, Get outta here with the HTTYD bullshit, Go to my amino for art, I'll add more tags as i go, Its mostly based off Eragon, Mage!Patton, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Roman is a fast growing boi, Roman is an orphan, These idiots will kill me, Traveling, Virgil and Roman are lowkey matchmakers, World builds as i go, Wyvern!Roman, dragon taming, mild hypothermia, virgil is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoulFromFarFarAway/pseuds/ASoulFromFarFarAway
Summary: Assassin!Virgil and his two best friends Mage!Patton and Alchemist!Logan find a pretty egg. What happens when a fast growing dragon hatches? Well, shinanagains, dragon hunters, amogst others.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Prolouge

Virgil pulled his cloak tighter around him. In his percival vision, he saw his friends do the same. The late autumn air was unnaturally cold, fallen leaves crunching under their boots. The three were moving from one city to the next one over. The walk would be little over a day, and all had agreed to rent horses when continuing on.

“Why is it so coooold~” Patton moaned for what must have been the eight time that day. “Because,” Virgil answered, voice teasing, “some of us weren't pampered with warmth all year round like you southerners.” Patton squawked out a protest, both Logan and Virgil chuckeling.

But really, the fact that Patton thought this was bad was odd to both of them. Yes, it may be cold, considering it was still only autumn, but this was common winter temperature. But alas, while both had grown up op north, Patton was born and lived most of his youth in the small town know as Strivia Coast.

The light reflected in a weird way out the corner of Virgil's eye. He turned toward the glimt, catching the sight of purple pretty quickly. Wait, very few thing in entire Sirrea was sangria… Everblooms, most Hunter clan war marks and… Dragon blood. 

Immediately, Virgil ran towards, his friends following confused. Well, that is until they too saw it.

It was a tilted wagon on a small side path. There were large splattered op sangria all over, mostly coving the rags and bedding in the wagon itself. The reins where horses were supposed to be were cut. 

“Search it,” Logan ordered, taking charge.

And so, they did. Patton moved to the front, Logan wandered around it and Virgil went in. 

Patton called out to the other. “Dragon hunters. This is the Crest of The Golden Serpent.” He explained, holding a small. engraved wooden pendant. “And by the looks of it,” he gestured to the gore all over, “they were returning after something successful.”

Virgil's skin crawled. Dragons were so rare, so stunning. But a few Corrupt ones had given all of them a bad reputation for years. It had faded as people grew wiser, but alas, you could not remove the people who now lived and breathed for the sangria blood to be stilled. The Hunters. Dragon hunters.

“They were attacked by Gerathon and her group, she raided everything.” Logan added. Gerathon. A Rouge with elven blood coursing through her veins. She ruled The Outlaws world. Their world. Her and her gang that is.

An orc, two archer twins, a hellspawn and a kitsune. Certainly not someone to mess with too much. But against popular belief, they had hearts too. If they were to come across dragon hunters, they would rip them apart. Something about the kitsune having a naga lover, who was killed because others believed them to be a dragonborn.

Virgil couldn't care less. 

As he rummaged through the wagon, finding leftover coin sacks and putting them away, something caught his attention. 

“Hey guys, come have a look!” He called. The other two entered the flipped wagon, standing beside Virgil, as he pulled away a blanket to reveal… 

No way. No fucking way in all the seven realms. But there it was.

Wrapped in lamb skins, glinting in a shurrade of beautiful red, white and golden colors laid an egg. A dragon egg of the royal specimen.

Patton looked over at the two other in his party. “So, what do we do with it?”

Virgil drew in a long breath through his nose, then exhaled slowly.

“We take it.”


	2. Chapter I

Virgil smiled at the egg wrapped in his own, Logans and Pattons capes. All were willing to sacrifice the warmth of themselves as long as that meant the egg had a chance. They had refused to take the wool and blankets as it was tainted sangria. Would you wrap a newborn in bloody blankets?

He clutched the thing just a little tighter, needing to feel its warmth. Just to be sure it was still alive. 

He felt Logan staring at him from his right. “You okay?” The alchemist asked. Virgil looked up for a second. “I'm fine, it's just… I'm scared that the egg won't make it, it's overly cold.” He hummed. 

“You know the temperature of a dragon egg?” Logan teased, but it quickly dropped when he saw how worried Virgil truly looked. “I know how an egg is supposed to feel. This ones alive, but it's not well.”

Patton moved closer. “Hand it over,” he ordered, reaching out. Virgil did as told, passing it on with care. As soon as patton held it, he started murmuring in a language other two understood little off. 

Runes appeared among the egg, almost on every scale. Then, the mage handed it back. “I can't do a lot, much less firespells to match the roost of a dragon, but I know of an old spell called ílios klouví which directly translates to sun net, but it's mostly known as sun capturer.”

It was always amazing to hear how excited Patton got over his spells. And Virgil had to admit, they were interesting. 

Virgil cutched the egg closer. ‘Hang in there bud’ he thought to himself.

As they all treached onward, time passed fast. No talking was needed between the friends, as simply being in each others company made them content. 

A few hours had passed till the first inn came in sight. It was slightly run down, still a good ways from the actual town and seemed rather small, but nonetheless, they endangered, Virgil making sure the egg was fully hidden.

When they entered, they were pleasantly surprised to find the interior tidy and clean, with plenty of space. A well built woman looked up from the glass she was cleaning. 

“We don't get many wandering people her, ‘specially not foreigners. What brings ya scrawny lot here?” She asked, southern accent seeping through. Huh. “We don't get many working foreigners up here, what are you doing here?” Virgil sassed back.

The woman chuckled. “Ya got fire kiddo. 3 room?” She asked with a smile. They nodded and Logan paid. 

As the woman told them the directions to their room, her eyes constantly strayed to the bundle, but thankfully, the she knew when to keep her tongue. Instinctually, Virgil leaned over the bundle protectively.

The ladys eyebrow lifted, but she turned around and let them leave the first floor.

When they arrived by the corridor, Logan split the keys. “We meet downstairs for dinner,” he added before going into the room furthest left. Virgil took the middle one, while Patton, now back with the right one dumped off his bags, before going down to fire out more about the inn.

Virgil put the egg in the window still, so the spell could do it's thing, while still bundling it up in the duvet on the bed. 

The rest of the day was spend watching over the egg and jotting down the days experiences in his journal. Too absorbed in writing, the assassin did not notice that small black lines appearing on the egg in a root like pattern.

Dinner was quick. The lamb and potatoes were surprisingly well made and well seasoned, the beer tasted great and the calm, relaxed atmosphere of the room had them all pleasantly surprised. They learned the name of the woman, Donna or ‘DonDon’ as some of the few regulars had called her.

After they said goodbye to one another for the night, Virgil went into his room to check up on the egg, while the other stayed down for an hours time more. 

His heart nearly stopped, stomach plummeted and his blood ran cold. In the bundle of blankets, the egg had tipped over, cracked open. Small, curious brown eyes blinked back at him up at. 

He moved toward the little dragon… err, wyvern, by the looks of it. His had lifted carefully, stretched so that the small thing could sniff him. It's tiny white snout bobbed slightly, nostrils flaring as Virgil moved towards it. 

He smiled a little. “H-hey buddy,” he grinned. The purple markings covering the small things head were clear signs of its breed. A small forked tongue poked out to increase it's orientation of the world. 

Tiny wing-claws touched the tip of his uncovered fingers fingers, shocking him. His eyes trailed to the tiny claws on the third joint of its wing, making up for its front paw. 

The tiny claws continued up, now leaning on the part of his hand covered by fingerless gloves. A second set joined. ‘You're holding a royal baby dragon.’ Virgil's brain dead planned.

And then the tiny beast moved further, back legs joining in. It's small snout sniffed the bare part of Virgil's upper arm, then boobed it… 

And Virgil's mind went blank with the flash of white hot pain. He was so startled that he didn't even move. It was blinding, searing, almost like a brand. But it faded as soon as it had come. 

Shocked, he stared at the dragon on his arm. The tiny thing, barely the size of a cat tilted it's head. Then poked it head forward, intent on boobing Virgil's nose. He couldn't help but shut his eyes tight, waiting pain by instinct. Nothing came. 

He glanced at his arm, surprised to see a wound, not unlike a very fine cut or burn, creating a tattoo like pattern. It was like a crown, dipping down in a spiral, spinning around a small dot, five other dots underneath, split unevenly on each side of a tiny cross like star. 

It was insanely clean, and didn't bleed whatsoever, somehow already scarring over. It was more brownish in hue than the scars Virgil would normally get.

Without him realizing, the wyvern had climbed to his shoulder, sitting like a pirates parrot. He took a tentative step forward, to test if it would tolerate movements. It's back claws buried into his shoulder, but other than that, there was nothing to notice. 

Virgil faintly remembered his brother putting a falcon on his shoulder. It kinda felt like that, just no back claw to grip for real. Well, that was until it twisted a toe, to grip for real, like some birds could do it. 

A knock on the door startled him, and he barked out a quick, “Who's there?” 

“Uhh, Patton and Logan… Are you okay?” A bubbly voice sounded, laced with concern.

They opened the door, uninvited. The sight that met them had their jaws drop. They picked them up after a solid 2 minutes of starring, eyes still wide. Virgil felt really awkward, instincts hating the attention. He stuck in the shadows, not being noticed. 

“Wha- How… What?…” Logan fumbled.

“It hatched,” Virgil murmured awkwardly, a squeak from the small thing confirming his claim.


End file.
